


Musing

by Smilez221



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilez221/pseuds/Smilez221
Summary: Papyrus muses about the supposed human that came to Snowdin.





	Musing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at rating things unless there's swearing and/or genitalia, and this has neither. But it is a genocide route, so...?

Papyrus exhaled through his nasal cavity as he slumped on his bed. Pretending to be so upbeat all the time was exhausting, and even more so now that there was a human. Well, Sans called it a human, but Papyrus knew better. That... thing, shambling through Snowdin, covered in dust, was no human. Only something truly demonic would go out of the way, killing everyone in sight. Sans was only trying to make him feel better, he knew. Like how Undyne still trained him to be in the Royal Guard, even though they both knew she'd never let him in. But he was supposed to have a certain naivete, as the ostensibly younger brother, so she didn't know that he knew. Maybe someone else would be insulted, if they were an adult being treated like a child. But this was all Papyrus had ever known.

 

The world outside him was quiet. Papyrus knew that all the citizens had been evacuated to Waterfall by now, then sent to Hotland. Soon, he would go out there and... not stop the human, he knew that, but pretend to try. He'd give some saccarine spiel about “everyone can do better if they try!” that would fit his childish persona well. Then the not-human would slice him through, and it would be all over for him. The demon would move on to Waterfall, and he could rest in peace.

 

That thought is what spurred Papyrus into standing up and making his way to that foggy area just before Waterfall. Shortly after, the not-human is there, too, and Papyrus begins his speech. The not-human didn't seem to pay any attention, and Papyrus initiated the battle. Soon, he'd feel that blessed strike through his ribcage, and he wouldn't have to pretend anymore.

 

Imagine his surprise then, when the not(?)-human accepts his MERCY.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please let me know what you think! I'm trying to get better at this, so that when I start doing bigger things, they won't suck.
> 
> I was going for two things with this fic. One, I was trying to get into the skull of the man who is, in my opinion, the most fascinating character in all of Undertale. I have an entire document on my computer dedicated to picking apart every little thing Papyrus says or does, that is how interesting I find him.
> 
> And two, I wanted to try to write a twist. I didn't mention that it was an aborted genocide in the tags because I didn't want to spoil the ending. Besides, it technically was a genocide run until the very end, so it wasn't even a lie.


End file.
